Lucky Werewolf
by Narutowolves
Summary: Kagami is bitten by a mysterious dog. The topic of werewolves is brought up in a conversation at lunch. Has Kagami become the monster she thought ceased to exist? Rated T for maybe violence and yuri?
1. The Wolf

_This story is in the same time period. Good ol' 21st century. I'm guessing there have never been stories like this for lucky star, so I'll be the first! Hope ya'll like my first lucky star fanfic. _

One: The Wolf

"I'm going to be late!" I fretted as I sprinted out of the train station. I would probably get cold dinner tonight. I saw a flash of black fur in the corner of my eye. I turned my head to see a large wolf-like dog sitting next to the street. I would have to pass the dog to get on my way. It stared at me with glowing red eyes. I wondered if passing the dog would be troublesome. I cautiously passed. Then I stopped in front of the dog. _Maybe he's friendly? _I thought as I reluctantly stretched my hand out to pet it.

The dog growled its upper lip curling back from its jagged teeth. Everything flashed by so fast to me. The dog lunged, I felt its teeth sink into her hand, I smacked the dog with my other hand, I pulled back immediately, and the dog turned and ran. _Ouch! That was stupid of me to think that dog was friendly…that thing didn't even have a collar._

"Hey, Kagami!" yelled a voice. I turned my head as I still clutched my bleeding hand. I could see two of my older sisters waving at me. Matsuri was who had called me previously and Inori was right behind her.

"Hey, Matsuri," I said nonchalantly trying to hide the stabbing pain in my hand. It didn't fool them for a minute. Inori saw the blood dripping from my hand and Matsuri heard the pain in my voice.

"What happened?" asked Inori as she reached to grab my hand.

"Nothing serious," I said jerking my hand away. That only worsened the pain. I winced as Inori grabbed my hand to examine it.

"Looks like teeth marks," said Matsuri as she took a look at my hand.

"It was only a dog," I said as I averted their gaze. Matsuri took my other hand.

"Let's go home so you can get it properly cleaned," said Matsuri as we walked slowly back to my house.

_______________________________________________________________________________________

"Kagami! What happened to your hand?" cried mom as she saw us come in.

"I was bitten by a dog," I replied. Mom immediately rushed me into the bathroom so she could treat my hand. After properly cleaning my hand she wrapped a bandage around my hand.

"Be more careful next time Kagami," said mom as we exited the bathroom. By now Tsukasa had been informed of my condition.

"Onee-chan are you alright?" asked Tsukasa. I sighed.

"I'm fine don't worry," I replied again not wanting so much attention on me. I wondered how my friends would react at this incident. I would soon find out.

_______________________________________________________________________________________

I walked into my classroom hoping for my friends to hover in worry, but it seemed normal. This didn't surprise me at all. I sat down at my seat as I prepared myself for class. Suddenly I felt a tingling in my body as if someone was near me. I turned automatically to grab a hand which was about to land on my back.

"Whoa, Kagami it's just me," replied a surprised Misao. Ayano stood behind her the shock only showing on her face.

"You have very fast reflexes Kagami," said Ayano trying to get over the shock. I let go of Misao's hand and sighed.

"You shouldn't sneak up on people like that," I said. It was then that they noticed my bandaged hand.

"What happened, Hiiragi?" asked Misao as she took my bandaged hand. I blushed in embarrassment.

"It's just a dog bite…nothing serious," I said hating the unwanted attention I was getting now.

"Do you need us to rub it for you?" asked Misao teasingly. I quickly jerked my hand away.

"No, thank you for your concern," I said nonchalantly trying to focus on getting my homework out for today. Ayano and Misao left me alone for the time being as class started. Everything went on regularly and soon it was time for me to visit a certain otaku for lunch. I entered the classroom only to be tackled by a hug from Konata. I blushed heavily as I tried to pry her off.

"Kagamin! I've missed you!" she yelled happily.

"I've only been gone for a few hours idiot!" I pushed my hand into her face as I tried to push her away. Suddenly without warning Konata let go and held my hand in hers as she examined it.

"What happened, Kagamin?" she asked as she looked at the bandage. I jerked my hand out of her grasp.

"It's nothing!" I said as I looked at her defiantly.

"Oh, okay…," I heard the soft reply from the otaku. There was an emotion I couldn't quite pinpoint on her face. Was it sadness or concern? I shook it off.

"I just got bitten by a dog that's all," I said giving in. We both walked back to Konata's table where Miyuki and Tsukasa were waiting.

"Kagami I just heard from Tsukasa are you alright?" asked Miyuki.

"I'm fine it was just a dog," I said once again…_I wonder how many times I've said dog. _Konata grinned and got close to me…too close in fact.

"Maybe it wasn't a dog maybe it was a werewolf!" yelled Konata next to my ear. Tsukasa and Miyuki looked totally lost as we both sat down.

"Werewolf?" said Miyuki like she was searching her brain for the word. Tsukasa looked to me for information as I could tell she was confused as well.

I sighed as I began into the topic of werewolves. "A werewolf is a monster who is able to change its appearance from human to wolf and back again. If someone is bitten then they turn into a werewolf as well, though I don't believe in such superstitions."

"A werewolf sounds truthfully frightening," said Miyuki as she shuddered. Konata bit into her choco cornet.

"That's just half of it! Werewolves sometimes don't even know they're werewolves! And every night they go out to feed…on human flesh!" cried Konata.

"Onee-chan…a-are werewolves real?" whimpered Tsukasa

I smacked Konata in the back of the head. "No, and stop scaring my sister."

"Ouchie! That hurt Kagamin," said Konata rubbing her head. "I don't think Tsukasa is the one you should be worrying about Kagamin…"

"What are you talking about?" I asked curious.

"If you were bitten by a werewolf there are specific signs that you are becoming one," replied Konata. I blinked.

"Oh, what are these signs?" I asked purely out of curiosity. Konata put one finger up.

"First you grow hair in weird places, second your canine teeth will get sharper, third you'll have a constant craving for certain foods like meat, fourth you'll act more like an animal…like a dog, and fifth you'll have an extreme interest in sexual-."

I placed my hand over Konata's mouth. "I think I've heard enough about werewolves."

"Maybe Konata's right Onee-chan that dog could have been a werewolf…what if you become one?" said Tsukasa looking truly frightened.

"Ha! Like I believe that! I don't believe in werewolves and I'm not going to become one okay? You worry too much," I replied rather optimistically.

"Be careful of what you say Kagamin," said Konata before eating another piece of her choco cornet. I didn't realize that I had to consider what Konata had said earlier that day.

_Tell me if you like it! The idea just came to me. By the way your superstitious section for Lucky Star is a bit short so I decided to increase it! Review! :D Bye nii! _


	2. Haku

**This is Chapter Two! I'd just finished watching Clannad! You must watch it if you haven't already. Best freakin' anime ever, but have a box of tissues ready. Anyway enjoy! **

Two: Haku

_Why was I thinking about this so much?_ I asked myself as I sat on the train with my sister. Tsukasa was dozing off as usual while I tried to keep her from leaning on anybody, but me. _Why was I thinking so much about this werewolf situation? Am I going crazy or am I starting to believe this superstitious junk?_ I could hear the train's wheels as they creaked again the tracks. The train had finally stopped. I shook Tsukasa awake as I stood. We exited the station.

"Onee-chan?" Tsukasa whispered while looking behind her. I sighed.

"What is it?" I asked trying to be patient with my sister. I'd suddenly caught a familiar scent which made me tense for a moment. _What was this smell? Was it the scent of iron and salt? Was this the smell of blood?_ I turned around but it was hard to seeing as my sister was clinging to my arm. Out of the corner of my eye I could see black fur. _No…it can't be the same dog_ I cried in my mind as I stared at the same black dog that had previously bit my hand. I had soon realized the canine had been walking after us as it paused in mid stride. It stared at us with light green eyes.

"What does it want Onee-chan?" Tsukasa asked. The dog's muzzle was covered in dry blood and its coat was matted with blood. It stared at me as if it were expecting me to give it a command. I removed Tsukasa's arm from mine and took a step toward the dog. All of a sudden the dog sat on its haunches.

I put my palm toward the dog and uttered one command, "Stay." I turned back to Tsukasa. "Let's go Tsukasa." Tsukasa looked at me like I was nuts, but went with my plan. After walking a few yards away from the dog Tsukasa and I looked back. As I suspected it had stayed in the same place. "I've never had a dog before."

"What if it is a werewolf Onee-chan?" Tsukasa shivered before asking.

"You're still falling for that stuff? Werewolves don't exist and that's that!" I placed my hands on my hips. "Are you going on believing this stuff?" Tsukasa thought for a moment and nodded. I sighed as we continued our walk home.

_______________________________________________________________________________________

"You're saying the dog listened to you?" asked my mom incredulously. I nodded as if I was proud to have someone listen to me for once.

"I don't think we can keep a dog, he might have rabies or something," replied Matsuri as she ate her rice.

"I'd probably be dead right now if it had rabies, now wouldn't I?" I asked pointing at my now bandaged hand.

"Rabies or not we can't keep that dog," said dad as he took a sip of water. I decided to let it go. After finishing dinner I washed up and got into bed.

_______________________________________________________________________________________

I could hear the wind whistling through my ears as I ran through the forest. For some reason it felt like I was in a different body. I noticed I was running on all fours. I could smell the different scents of the forest. I stopped running and looked at my body. It was covered in light purple fur.

_What is this?! Why am I covered in fur?!_ I started to run on fours again and found the reflective surface of a car. I had a long muzzle, large ears, long agile legs, paws, and I was covered in light purple fur, the same color as my hair. _What in the world?! What's going on?_ I tried to speak, but all that came out were a series on barks and howls. I was suddenly frightened by the loud rumble of the car starting. I retreated into the forest again my heart pounding. _Why was I a wolf?! What was I doing here? _

I was brought out of my thoughts when I heard a voice calling me.

"Kagami! Wake up!" called the voice. I stood there as I listened to the voice. _Who was it that was calling me?_ Suddenly I woke up abruptly on my bedroom floor. Matsuri and Tsukasa were standing over me.

"You didn't have to wake up Onee-chan like that," Tsukasa cried staring at Matsuri. Matsuri stared at me incredulously.

"You don't usually oversleep Kagami…I literally had to kick you out of bed. You sure you're okay?" asked Matsuri avoiding the fact that she'd kicked me out my bed. I was still lying dazed on the floor. I got a hold of my senses and sat up.

"What time is it?!"

"Uh, thirty minutes past seven," Matsuri nonchalantly replied staring at my clock. I ran out the room as fast as lightning to get ready for school.

_______________________________________________________________________________________

"Huh?!" Konata was nearly choking on her choco cornet as she yelped in surprise. "Y-You s-slept in?"

I stared at the choking otaku. "It's not that unbelievable."

"It really is a shock though…you're usually the one waking me up Onee-chan," Tsukasa gave me the same look mom gave me this morning.

"I told you I'm fine," I sighed once again. Konata gave me a long look. "What?"

"What were you dreaming about Kagamin?" asked Konata. The question caught me completely off guard. I blushed.

"I-It's none of your business!" I said looking away from her rapidly. Konata smirked as if she'd caught my flaw. We pretty much finished lunch in silence. What bothered me was the dream I'd had earlier. _What could it mean?_ I didn't have time to figure it out. The day passed by too quickly and soon I was walking to the train with my friends. "Say Konata, how do you know so much about werewolves?"

"That's classified information," replied Konata slyly. I glared at her.

"What the heck is that supposed to mean?!" I yelled angrily.

"Nothing, I'm just a hardcore otaku," Konata said still not making any sense. "No need to bite my head off."

_Why do I even ask?_ I wondered as the train pulled up to the station.

_______________________________________________________________________________________

Tsukasa and I got off the bus at our stop. Nothing had changed today except for the fact that I'd slept in for the first time. We passed the same street. Tsukasa was now cautiously looking around her. I knew exactly why, the dog that supposedly bit me usually stayed around here. Obviously my leadership over the animal didn't reassure her of safety. There was the dog lying asleep on a nearby bench.

The people passing by just left him alone. Without a thought of what I was doing I walked over to the dog and stared down at it. It was unusually big to be a dog. I reached out my hand as Tsukasa watched in horror. I placed my hand on the dog's head. It slowly opened its eyes to look up at me. The dog's eyes were the same color they were before a very light green. It closed its eyes once again as I rubbed its head.

_What was with this dog? It's like it has respect for me as if I raised it._ I continued to pet the dog.

_Hello again Kagamin. _

I jerked my hand away suddenly. _What did I just hear? Was that Konata? No, that was another voice…but whose? _The dog now raised its head calmly as if it didn't notice my sudden movement. It stared at me with the same light green eyes. It stood and jumped from the bench clear over my head. It started me so much I almost fell backwards. It ran into the forest. Tsukasa then ran over to me.

"Onee-chan are you alright?" asked Tsukasa a bit flustered at what just happened. I was planted where I was and I couldn't speak.

_Had that dog spoken to me? I must be losing my mind._ "I'm fine…let's go home," I told my sister as I continued walking. Tsukasa seemed confused by my behavior, but she let it go and followed.

______________________________________________________________________________________

Later that night I found myself wondering what this all meant; the dog, the dreams, and my increase in aggression. I'd just suddenly lost my temper at the train station earlier. I'd also lost interest in my favorite snacks. The thought of Pocky and other sweet treats made me sick when just long ago I'd gained weight from eating cake. There was one incident not too long ago that I choked on a Pocky stick or was that my gag reflex?

~Flashback~

"You want one Onee-chan?" Tsukasa handed me one of the chocolate sweets. I looked up from my manga book.

"Sure." I took the Pocky stick and bit off a piece. I swallowed the treat. Suddenly I felt like I was going to be sick. I started choking and coughing.

"O-Onee-chan are you okay?!" asked Tsukasa as she looked up at me in surprise.

"I…just need some water…," I replied hoarsely. I took my glass from the table and drank it down.

~Flashback Over~

I ended up throwing out all the Pocky out of fear it had gone bad some kind of way. Either way if was confusing to me. I turned off my light as I slipped into my bed. I'd figure it out tomorrow right now I should sleep I thought tiredly.

_Hey! Wake up! Kagamin! _

There was that voice again. At the same moment I heard the voice something sharp prodded me in the side. _Wake up!_ Something then tugged hard on my hair.

"Ow!" I yelled sitting up rapidly. My window was open and there was something standing on top of me. There in my bed was a black dog with my hair in its jaws. Its green eyes stared innocently up at me. _What was this dog doing in my room?! Let alone in my bed!_

_Ah, you're awake._ The dog wagged its tail.

"So, you can talk," I said rather loudly.

_Hush! We don't want to wake your family,_ snarled the dog as it bared its teeth.

"What do you want?" I asked quietly. "What are you doing in my house?" The dog let go of my hair and sat on his haunches.

_My name is Haku and I came to retrieve you before your transformation. _Haku informed me.

"My what?"

_Your transformation…you are becoming a werewolf._ Haku replied bluntly.

**Hope ya'll like. This is really bothering me right now so I'll just say it. When Kagami turns into a werewolf do you think she should rip out of her clothes when she phases or just morph into a wolf. Tell me what you think I should do! **


	3. Attack

**Sorry it took me so long guys! Anyway here's the chapter! Again I wasn't able to make it long enough and I know the pain of waiting! I'm so sorry! Enjoy! **

Three: Attack

"W-What did you say?" I stammered unable to think for the moment.

_You're becoming a werewolf._ He repeated. I stared dazed at the wall in front of me.

_This can't be true…werewolves aren't real!_ I kept telling myself over and over again.

_We are too real!_ Haku twitched his ears crossly.

"How can you read my thoughts?" I hissed at the wolf. Haku looked as though he were about to speak to me again when something caught his attention. He looked at the top of my head. I stared at him curiously. Haku's eyes widened. "What? What's wrong?" Out of instinct I touched the top of my head. I immediately felt something furry. I froze as I felt the shape. I grabbed a small mirror from my dresser and looked into it.

At the top of my head was a pair of purplish wolf ears. It took all my willpower not to scream. I glared at the wolf who stared at me blankly.

"What the heck are these?!" I yelled at him forgetting to lower my tone.

_Shhh! They're wolf ears._ Haku stared back at me begging me to keep quiet.

"I know they're wolf ears, but why are they on my head?!" I whispered to Haku.

_Like I said before you are nearing your first transformation. You are forced transform on your first full moon as a werewolf. I came here to guide you through the process. _

"Well then guide me," I replied urgently. Haku jumped off my bed with such grace I barely heard his paws touch the floor.

_Grab a pair of clothes you'll need them,_ Haku told me quietly. I quickly got out of bed and rummaged through my closet. I found and old shirt and some pants.

"What will I need these for?" I asked as I walked towards Haku.

_Let's go._ Haku bunched his muscles up as he readied himself to jump through my window. He jumped through my window. Only the soft touch of his paws on the ground told my sensitive ears that he had landed. I walked toward the window and peered down. Haku was sitting on his haunches waiting for me to follow.

"I can't jump that far," I called out to him. I thought I saw a flicker of annoyance in his shinning green eyes.

_Just jump you won't get hurt I promise._ I held the wolf's gaze for a moment and then I leapt off the ledge of the window. My feet lightly touched the ground. It barely felt as if I'd jumped from a very high window. Come on. You have plenty of time to admire your strength. I followed Haku deep into the forest. Haku stopped right next to a tree with a large hole in it.

_There must have been a squirrel living here before._ Haku nudged me and pointed to the hole with his nose.

_Put your clothes in there._ Haku told me. I stared at the gaping hole for a while before placing my clothes inside. The moon revealed itself from behind the clouds. I suddenly felt my body convulsing and I heard the ripping of my clothes. I felt my jaws elongate and fur sprouted from my sides. Soon I was staring at Haku blinking. I was able to stare at Haku without bending down. I looked down at my hands which were now paws. There was fur all over my body and I could see every detail in every tree. I realized that my clothes were in sheds around me.

_You've got to be kidding me,_ I growled to myself. I now understood the reason why I needed a new pair of clothes. _You didn't tell me about this!_

_Well what did you think would happen? You'd morph into a wolf?_ Haku looked at me amusingly. I glared at the wolf and sighed.

_Where are we going now?_ I asked the expert werewolf. Haku's eyes glinted with excitement.

_We're going to hunt,_ Haku growled as his fur bristled with eagerness.

_Hunting what exactly?_ As if on cue Haku sprinted past me. I turned to watch him sprint after a hare. Haku's jaws closed in on the hare's neck and it fell limp in his jaws. He walked back to me looking triumphant with his catch. He placed it at my paws.

_Here, you have to develop a taste for raw meat to be able to hunt it._ Haku shoved the hare toward me. I winced as I caught the scent of the hare.

_Y-You expect me to eat this?_ I growled disgustedly. Haku nodded. Sympathy clouded his eyes as if he'd done this once before. I breathed in as I placed my paw on the animal's body. I bent my head down to tear off a chunk of the hare. I swallowed it carefully as I tasted it. Haku stared at me curiously.

_How is it?_ Haku looked at my face for a reaction.

The meat seemed to satisfy me more than the cakes I usually get fat on. I could feel Haku's gaze on me. _It's alright, not what I'm used to._ I told Haku to throw him off.

_Alright, I guess you should meet my pack._ My ears twitched at the word pack.

_P-Pack? I don't think I'm ready to meet your pack._ I admitted pawing the ground. Haku grinned.

_You're not nervous are you, Kagamin?_ Haku growled staring at me slyly. His eyes reminded me of a certain otaku.

_Stop calling me that! _I barked defensively. Haku tilted his head in confusion.

_That's what your friend called you. Konata was her name wasn't it?_ Haku growled as he scratched his ear. My eyes narrowed suspiciously.

_How did you know that?!_ I snarled as I rounded on him. Haku's ears laid flat against his head. _Have you been stalking me?_

_Watching!_ Haku barked furiously. _I have to keep an eye on you so you don't expose us!_ My claws scraped the ground irritably. I held Haku's furious gaze for a while before looking away. I shook my head realizing that this was the only person I could trust to lead me.

Still looking away from Haku I grumbled. _What else do werewolves do?_ Haku's gaze brightened.

_They live in packs._ Haku nudged me encouragingly forward. _They also meet other werewolves._ I sighed as I reluctantly padded forward. Haku followed after me. Suddenly Haku stopped abruptly to sniff the air.

_Kagami…_Haku whimpered.

_What?_ I asked Haku as I turned to face him.

_Look, _Haku looked towards a tree. I stared at the tree and noticed scratch marks on the bark. _This is Ryu's territory_.

_Who's Ryu?_ Suddenly something smashed into me at full force. I struggled as I kept rolling headfirst down the hill I was on. I felt my skull smack into something hard. I stared up at a snarling white wolf twice my size its red eyes glowing with anger as it pinned me to the ground. I was too dazed to fight back.

_Kagami!_ I could hear Haku yelping from the top of the cliff. I tried to bark for Haku, but my voice was lost in my overwhelming fear.

_What are you doing on my territory stranger!_ The hostile wolf snarled. Finally I was partially getting a hold of myself. I bared my teeth at the wolf as I lunged for his neck.

**Hope ya'll liked it! I can't promise I'll update again soon, but I'll try! Bye nii!**


	4. The Brown Wolf

**I have notepad! YAY! Anyway I'm sorry if this wasn't the story you thought it was, but don't be fooled there will be blood I might even have to make this rated T because of gore. If you don't like this story I suggest you stop reading right now and if the first chapters were boring then why are you commenting about it? If I'm bored I just look for something else to read. I'm sorry about my rant, but it pisses me off that I have to hear how bored you are in the first few chapters through your comments. Enjoy...**

Chapter 4: The Brown Wolf

I felt my fangs sink into the white wolf's neck. The large wolf only chuckled.

_You're teeth are nothing compared to a real werewolf's!_ The white wolf growled. I felt something like a human hand grab my neck and throw me to the ground. I looked up at the wolf as he stood on his hind legs. I hadn't looked well at him before, but the large werewolf seemed more human-like in structure. His forelegs and paws had transformed into furry human-like hands and arms. The white werewolf grinned. I tried to stand, but the large wolf slammed me into the ground with a tight grip on my neck.

I struggled for air as I thrashed wildly. I tried to injure the werewolf by raking my claws at his skin, but his thick fur got in the way.

_Useless piece of fur... you think you can hurt me?_THe werewolf bared his teeth in a mocking smile. I was beginning to loose the strength to fight as I was close to blacking out. Suddenly I heard a high pitched howl.

_Hey, meat breath!_

I strained to look up. The weight on top of my throat lifted as the white werewolf howled pain. I got a clear glimpse of a smaller brown wolf clinging to the werewolf's back. The brown wolf bit into the back of the larger werewolf's neck. The larger white werewolf snarled in frustration. The brown wolf jumped from his back as he ran. I stood up shaking dirt from my fur.

_Kagami!_I could hear Haku race down the hill toward me. _Are you alright?_ I glared at the black wolf.

_No, I almost died! Did you even bother coming down to help!_I snapped at Haku. His ears lay flat against his head. The brown wolf turned its golden eyes on me and then trotted over to us. I stared back at the wolf. There was something familiar about the wolf's eyes. I ventured a guess that this was a she-wolf by its lean shape and agile legs. The she-wolf gave my fur a brief sniff and then grinned at me. My tail twitched curiously. _What?_

_I'd know that scent anywhere. Kagami?_

Suddenly recognition hit me. _M-Misao?_ The she-wolf only wagged her tail which was clearly a yes. I could only stand there gaping at the brown wolf.

_Misao is a werewolf? Since when?!_I barked inside my mind. Haku looked at both of us.

_You know each other? That's great!_Haku was barking excitedly.

_Misao and I had been friends for a while, but she never gave any sign of turning into a werewolf ever._

_Why would I?_Misao asked me staring at me as if I was missing something. _Its not like we can tell every human about werewolves!_

_But I'm not a human anymore am I now?_I growled. Misao twitched her tail.

_Yeah...and that's great! I get to see you every night now, Kagamin!_Misao barked happily.

_Every night?! Haku how long does this curse last?_

_For eternity._Haku tail was twitching with excitement as if he was taking enjoyment out of this.

_I can't live my life as a werewolf! No one will ask me out now!_

_What was that? _Misao smirked at me.

_Nothing!_ I growled frustrated. _How was I dragged into this in the first place?_I turned on Haku. _Why did you bite me in the first place?_

_Huh? Why'd I bite you? Well...I was hungry..._Haku pawed the ground.

_You were planning to eat me?_

_Well, you looked pretty cute in your uniform._

_What kind of- wait...what did you say?_I was taken back by the remark. Haku's fur prickled.

_N-Nevermind...So are you still willing to meet my pack still?_

_What? No!_ I snarled stalking towards the trees

_Why not Kagamin?_Misao whined looking disappointed.

_Stop calling me that! I'm going home!_Misao and Haku reluctantly followed me.

_Wait Kagami! You have to promise us you won't tell anyone about this._I heard Haku's voice ringing in my head.

_I'm not stupid...I wouldn't tell anyone. I'm not that kind of person._

_Thank you Kagami!_Haku barked wagging his tail like a puppy.

I sighed. _This couldn't possibly be happening to me...but it is._

**Sorry that this is all I could type for the time being, but Thanksgiving Break has its rewards! By the way my birthday is December 4th this week I'm so excited! Well, Bye nii!**


	5. The Problem

**Hey, peoples! Once again I have written a short chapter with a bad title. LOL Nothing really happens in this chapter, but I needed to give you guys something! Enjoy!**

Chapter 5: The Problem

I had fallen into a dreamless sleep as the night dragged on. It felt like I had a few minutes of sleep before someone called to me.

"Hey Hiiragi!" I heard Misao bark into my ear. I awoke abruptly realizing that Misao was talking to me. Misao was bent over me wearing extra clothes.

"Huh?" I yawned as I stretched my arms. _Wait...my arms?_ I suddenly noticed that I was completely naked. "Gah! When did I change back?" I growled.

"Well, did you think we grew our clothes back?" asked Misao jokingly. I glared at her.

_Finally, you're awake._ Haku's voice growled behind me. The black wolf pushed my clothes towards me keeping his eyes aimed at the sky. I quickly grabbed my clothes and changed into them. When I'd come back Misao was preparing to leave. I looked curiously at Haku.

"How come you aren't changing back?" I asked suspiciously.

Haku pawed the ground. _I can't change back, I guess... _He growled absentmindedly. His answer suddenly made me curious. Misao stared at me with a sly look on her face.

"What?"

"You look disappointed Kagami. Were you looking forward to seeing Haku naked?" asked Misao.

"Shut up!" I yelled blushing madly. The sky was starting to brighten as dawn approached.

"I guess I better get back home. See ya later Kagami!" said Misao as she took off in another direction.

_Maybe you should get going too._ Haku's voice growled in my head.

"I guess I should," I said drowsily still feeling tired. I started heading for home again thinking about my future.

* * *

"Kagamin!"

"Huh?! Wha?!" I yelped suddenly alert. Konata stared at me frustratedly as if she was angry with me for something. I was once again eating lunch with my weird friends.

"You shouldn't doze off when your friend is telling you such a great story!" scolded Konata.

"Oh, sorry," I said tiredly. School was dragging by as slow as ever today.

"This isn't like you," fretted Miyuki looking at her with a worried expression. Tsukasa was looking at me the same way.

"I'm fine," I protested trying to look like I meant what I said. "Continue with your story." _This ought to be good..._

"I was explaining to you what happened yesterday," Konata continued. "This guy was attacked by this huge wolf last night! He said it was white with red eyes."

I suddenly froze. _Could it have been the white wolf that attacked me yesterday?_ I listened more closely to the story now.

"Oh, my...Was the man okay?" asked Tsukasa shuddering as if she could picture the wolf.

"He said he thought he was gonna die, but he had only minor scratches," reassured Konata.

"Are they doing anything about it?" I asked trying to hide the interest in my voice.

"They're planning to hunt the sucker down tonight," replied Konata.

_Oh, no! That wolf will rip them to shreds! This is going to have to be dealt with. What could a few men with guns do against a werewolf? _

"Why are you looking like that Kagami?" asked Konata staring at me.

"Nothing. Just thinking," I said absentmindedly. This couldn't go unnoticed. The rest of the day was spent planning what to do about those men.

* * *

Haku wasn't at his usual spot when Tsukasa and I passed by it. When I'd reached home everything seemed normal. I walked into my room no longer dragged down by drowsiness. As I suspected Haku was asleep at the foot of my bed. His green eyes stared at me as I closed the door.

He must have sensed my tense mood because he suddenly growled. _What's wrong?_ His ears twitched with worry.

"Some men are planning to hunt down Ryu tonight," I said immediately explaining the situation.

Haku's fur bristled. _We should go right away then! _

"Calm down, we have plenty of time. I have to finish my homework first and its not even close to midnight," I whispered trying not to sound too loud. Haku settled down as I pulled my homework out. At least I had time to do one thing that was important.

**Well, that's it! Sorry again for the chapter being short and all. I guess I've partly left you with a cliffhanger. Enjoy the suspense! :3**


	6. The Plan

**Enjoy the chapter you've been waiting so long for. :D **

Chapter 6: The Plan

_Ha! _Misao barked. _Those humans think they can take on Ryu? They're dead meat. _

_Kagami has a plan though, right? _Haku looked at me hopefully.

_Yes, but I'm not sure it will work. We need to keep the men away from Ryu's territory and try to trick them into thinking they've killed him. Misao you'll distract Ryu. _

_You can count on me!_Misao growled digging her claws into the soil. I nodded to her and she ran in the direction of Ryu's territory.

_Let's go Haku._I barked as I padded ahead. I could smell the men, but they were faraway which was good. Haku crept behind me silently. It was surprising how quiet our paw steps were against the ground. _We need to hurry_. I growled as I began to pick up pace. Misao couldn't distract Ryu forever. Then I stopped abruptly as I heard voices. _Get back Haku!_ We found a place in the bushes before the men came into view.

"Should we really be out here, Hiro?" growled one of them. The lead hunter who I thought was Hiro glared at the man.

"Hush!" Hiro hissed. "Wolves have hearing like you wouldn't believe!" As the men passed I saw one holding a peice of raw meat that gave off a tempting scent.

_These guys are crazy._Haku barked too loudly. I turned to growl at him, but a bullet whizzed past my head by mere inches.

"Why are you shooting off your gun, Daichi?" yelled one of the men at the guy who supposedly shot at us.

"I-I heard something in the bushes," cried Daichi his hands threatening to pull the trigger of the gun again. I didn't dare to breathe in fear that Daichi would hear that too. One of the men put his hand on Daichi's gun.

"Calm down. It was probably just a rabbit."

"Yeah, you're just hearing things." As soon as the men were out of earshot I turned on Haku and growled.

_Idiot! Be careful!_I snarled before heading after the men. Haku padded behind me mumbling something of an apology. The men were headed in completely different direction than Ryu's territory. _Maybe I shouldn't have sent Misao to distract Ryu_. I stopped as the men stomped out of the forest and down a muddy hill into a swamp. _Would they really think to look for wolves down there? _

I padded towards the edge of the hill and watched the men disappear into the swamp. I was about to tell Haku we should go around when he ran into me. I yelped loudly as we both plummeted down the hill into the swamp. A foul smell made me gag. I immediately smacked Haku in the head with my paw.

_OW!_Haku growled his fur bristling.

_You idiot! Now the men are coming back! Hide! _I leaped into the tall wet grass, but Haku was slower. I heard a gunshot and Haku yelped.

_Kagami! Help!_

I leaped forward towards Haku's voice. He was bleeding from his shoulder badly as I dragged him to a safe place. The men came running back and stopped at where we'd just been.

"There was black one!" cried Hiro. "There's more than one."

_This isn't good. _Haku was injured and the men were looking for us. I'd have to lead them away from Haku. _Stay here, Haku. _

_Kagami, wait! What are you doing? _

I leaped forward so I was in front of the men. Hiro pointed his gun at me. I grabbed the side of Hiro's gun and flung it into the bushes. I maneuvered between the men's legs.

_Catch me if you can!_ I barked back at the men. I heard their loud clumsy footsteps behind me. I sent splashes of water everywhere as I ran. I skidded to a stop and saw a low ledge for me to climb on. I managed to get out of the swamp standing on solid ground again. Then I felt a sudden exploding pain in the side of my head and collapsed on the ground as my vision blurred.

"Thought you could get away did you?" growled Hiro's voice above me. I then realized he'd knocked me in the head with the but of his gun. I was trying to make myself see straight, but everything seemed fuzzy and out of focus. Hiro aimed the gun at me getting ready to pull the trigger. Just then I heard a loud snarling a few meters away. A big white werewolf crashed through the trees growling ferociously at Hiro.

_Ryu!_I growled getting to my paws unsteadily. Ryu knocked down Hiro as if he weighed nothing and then began ripping at Hiro's chest. _Stop!_I growled trying to pry Ryu off of Hiro, but he knocked me aside.

_Don't get in my way!_He snarled at me his muzzle stained with blood. I heard another bark. A brown wolf jumped from the bushes and advanced on Ryu.

_Misao!_

Misao leaped on Ryu's back, near his head, scratching at his ears. She managed to scratch one of Ryu's eyes. He howled in pain and anger. Ryu flung Misao off of his back and she crashed into the undergrowth. He staggered backward holding his eye.

_My eye! What did you do to my eye you wrench! _Ryu howled. Just then Hiro got a hold of his gun and shot Ryu in the shoulder. Ryu gave up the fight and turned tail and ran. Amazingly Hiro ran after Ryu his chest still bloody. I staggered around trying to find Misao. I caught Haku's scent coming towards me.

_I...I can't believe you did that to save me. _Haku's eyes glittered with admiration. I heard a low growl on my right and I saw Misao limping towards me keeping one paw off the ground.

_You okay? _My head began to throb painfully. Misao nodded.

_My shoulder hurts a little, but I'm good_.

I began to feel guilty that I hadn't sustained any serious wounds like my friends. We all padded back home, sore and tired.

XxXx

I rubbed my temples as Konata babbled on about some random thing on the news she'd watched last night.

"What's wrong, Onee-chan?" Tsukasa stared at me with concern.

"Nothing I just have a headache," I could feel my head trob in pain once again from the knock I received to my head last night. Konata stopped talking and looked at me.

"Aww, does Kagamin want a kiss on the forehead?" Konata leaned towards me pursing her lips. I blushed madly.

"Hey! Stop that!" I said pushing her away. I couldn't pinpoint the emotions I was feeling right now. _Was I happy that Konata wanted to comfort me? _I shook my head to clear it. "I told you I'm fine."

"Always the modest one!" Konata replied way too optimistic.

"What's the news report today?" I asked eating my lunch feeling more tired than I'd been when I'd went to sleep. Konata began retelling her story.

"The guys that went to hunt that wolf last night they think they killed it." Konata's eyes looked bright with excitement.

_Good._ I thought to myself triumphantly. _Maybe they won't come back_.

"They're going back tonight to hunt down the rest of its pack," Konata lowered her voice. "The pack is probably out for blood..."

Tsukasa turned to me quickly the fear clear in her eyes. "That's not true is it Onee-chan?"

_Did she expect me to know the answer to everything?_I glared at Konata. "No, because wolves are just as scared of us as we are of them."

"Ohh, so you're Kagamin the Protector of Wolves, now?" Konata got a thoughtful look on her face. "That reminds me of this anime I watched the other night..."

Konata's voice trailed off in my mind. I wasn't listening anymore, because I was thinking about my mixed feelings for the otaku. She ticks me off like you wouldn't believe yet her voice is like relief to my stress as if seeing her everyday lightened my mood. I hadn't even realized I'd dozed off until someone knocked on my head. Konata's teacher Miss Kuroi was standing over me.

"Huh....?" I mumbled sleepily.

"Maybe you should get to your class Miss Hiiragi," Miss Kuroi suggested. I realized classes had started already while I was asleep. Snickers came from the other students. I quickly picked up the rest of my lunch and headed out, but not before glaring at Konata.

"Sorry, didn't want to wake you," Konata mouthed.

"Thanks," I said angrily under my breath.

XxXx

"Onee-chan, you slept through the whole lunch. I should have woken you," Tsukasa said as we walked home together. My headache had numbed down a bit and the few minutes of sleep made me feel a little more active.

"It's fine. I guess I needed the sleep anyway," I replied. I almost thanked Konata for not waking me, but I decided that was out of character for me.

"Tomorrow is Saturday. What do you want to do?"

I shrugged my shoulders. I had no idea how I would spend the weekend.

"Konata and I made plans to spend the weekend over at Miyuki's house. Do you want to come?" Tsukasa looked at me hopefully as if she was begging me to come. I was going to say no, but I realized if I wasn't there Konata might traumatize Tsukasa for life.

"Sure, I guess I'll come," I replied. Miyuki had a big house and I liked her mom's cooking. We passed by the place where Haku first bit me, but the bench wasn't empty. A man sat there with silvery white hair and he was relatively young. I realized that he had a scar over one of his eyes; three red marks closing his eye that looked suspiciously like wolf claws. _Oh, God... _

"Onee-chan?" Tsukasa called to me noticing I'd stopped walking. "Are you alright?"

"Um...I'm alright. Let's hurry up and get home," I said keeping my eyes locked on the man and pushing Tsukasa along. His good eye glared at us as we walked past.

I growled low in my mind. _Don't you lay a claw on her._

_I wouldn't dream of it_. Ryu's thoughts answered mine and the man at the bench grinned menacingly.

**Hope you liked the chap! **


	7. Untitled

**Enjoy the chapter! This is just chapter 7 because I couldn't come up with a good title. **

Chapter 7

Tsukasa knocked on the door of Miyuki's house as I looked around cautiously. I'd been on edge since that Friday afternoon I'd seen Ryu in his human form. I didn't like the fact that he'd figured out who I was. I heard the bushes across the street rustle. A pair of bright green eyes stared back at me.

_Haku! What are you doing here?_ I growled in my head.

_I can't leave you alone Kagami! Not after Ryu saw you in your human form._ I saw a dark shape crawl closer towards us.

"What's wrong onee-chan?" asked Tsukasa casting me a worried glance.

"Um, nothing."

Just then Miyuki opened the door. "Hello, Kagami and Tsukasa. Thanks for coming." We walked inside and as usual Miyuki's big house amazed me.

_How big can you make a house for two people?_ A familiar blue-haired midget ran up to hug me. I stopped her with my hand.

"Aw, Kagamin! I missed you!"

"You just saw me yesterday," I replied. _A few hours isn't that long. Though sometimes my sister's company isn't enough._ I shook off my loneliness and placed my bags on the floor.

"Alright!" Konata punched the air with her fists. "The sleepover has officially started!"

"You came just in time. My mom made some cookies before she went out." Miyuki gestured to a table that had a plate of warm chocolate chip cookies. We all settled on the couch in Miyuki's living room. Konata took three cookies from the plate. I was about to reach for one when I realized that chocolate had become one of my least favorite things over the past few days. Konata looked at me curiously.

"Don't you want one, Kagami?" asked Konata.

"Um, no... I'm not in the mood for cookies," I said giving Miyuki an apologetic look. Her mom probably worked hard to make these.

"You want me to help you get into the mood?" Konata gave me a sly smile. I felt my face get hot.

"No, I'm on a diet," I said through my teeth. Konata looked momentarily confused then she narrowed her eyes.

"Do you have a boyfriend?"

"No, of course not." I looked away from her. "I just want to take my diet more seriously."

Konata finally let the subject drop and clapped her hands together. "How about we watch a movie?"

_Knowing Konata she'll probably pick something scary or perverted. I still couldn't believe her father allowed her to watch mature things like that_. Konata grinned and rummaged through her bag and pulled out a disc.

"How about The Wolfman?" she grinned as Tsukasa shivered next to me.

"The Wolfman?" I raised my eyebrows. _She had to be kidding_. Konata must have switched from anime to werewolves. "Can't you bring a movie that doesn't scare my sister?"

"How about we watch something less scary?" Miyuki looked through a cabinet and found a movie that looked a lot friendlier than the movie Konata held. Tsukasa sighed next to me as Miyuki placed the moive in the DVD player. The movie was in between the categories of a comedy/drama.

"Hey, Miyuki can we go make some popcorn?" Konata obviously didn't think cookies were enough. Before Miyuki could say anything Konata was up and walking to the kitchen. I decided to go with her since Tsukasa seemed calm enough to be left alone and I trusted Miyuki. I found the otaku trying to reach for popcorn on a high shelf.

"Here, I'll get it," I told her reaching for the box of popcorn. She blushed, which I rarely saw, and smiled.

"Thanks Kagamin!"

I looked away feeling my face get hot again. "No problem." She placed the popcorn in the microwave and we both leaned against the counter as we waited. The silence between us seemed awkward. Konata was always the chatterbox, but now she'd gotten mysteriously quiet. She exhaled as if she had been holding her breath.

"Kagami... you've been acting kind of strange," Konata said staring at me with an intense gaze. Her expression kept me from replying. She'd never used my real name before. I realized she was waiting for me to say something.

"Strange how?" I asked suddenly curious at how this subject was brought up. "I just haven't gotten enough sleep lately that's all."

"Well, ever since you got hurt that day you've changed. You don't eat that much sweets anymore and you're almost always tired." Her expression was almost close to worry or sadness. "Is there something you aren't telling me?"

I shook my head afraid to look into the otaku's eyes. "It's just that... I've been stressed about a few things. Nothing to worry about." I felt myself blushing again. _Has she really been that worried about me?_ I had to look at her face then.

"Are you sure?" her gaze made it hard to lie to her. My hands clenched the counter's edge, I thought I heard it crack from the pressure.

_I didn't want to lie to Konata!_ I yelled in my head. My strong friendship with her was fighting against my strong loyalty to the werewolf race. I began to wonder if other werewolves had the same troubles as me. "Yes, it's just complicated right now..." That's all I could say to keep her in the dark. The loud beep the microwave made scared me after the intense conversation.

Konata grinned. "Popcorn's done! The microwave didn't scare you did it, Kagamin?"

"Shut up!" I said bringing back my sarcastic mood. I pulled the popcorn out and we walked back into the living room. I was deep in thought as I absentmindedly stared at the TV screen. _Why was it so hard to lie to Konata than it was to lie to Miyuki and Tsukasa? Why hadn't they noticed my strange behavior? They probably have noticed, they just don't want to bother me about it. Konata went to the trouble of asking me alone rather than in front of them. Why was Konata so special to me?_ My eyes widened as I came to the conclusion. _Could it be that I-_

The lights suddenly went out and Tsukasa screamed, "W-What happened?"

"Don't panic Tsukasa," I called to her quickly. I could still see everything clearly in the dark as if the lights were still on. My friends were looking around trying to comprehend what just happened. "The lights just went out." I looked around trying to find for a light source. Frantically I called to Haku. _Haku, what's going on outside?_

_All the lights in the house just shut off all of sudden! I don't know what caused it_. Haku sounded alarmed too.

"Miyuki, do you have a flashlight here?" I asked thinking of logical places to keep a flashlight.

"In the kitchen," she replied calmly. I got up off of the couch.

"I'm going to go find it," I told my friends as I walked towards the kitchen.

"Be careful onee-chan!" Tsukasa called to me as I entered the kitchen. I pretended to stumble around so they'd know I was still as blind as they were. Finally I found the drawer with a working flashlight. I turned it on and looked out the window next to the sink. I saw a dark shadow dart across the front yard. I gasped.

_H-Haku? Was that you?_ There was no answer from the black wolf and it sent a chill up my spine. Someone was in here with me. The loud crashing of cooking pots falling to the floor made me whirl around. A growl escaped my mouth without warning. I sighed loudly as I realized it was just Konata. "What are you doing?" I growled at her.

"Sorry Kagamin... I thought you might need some help, but you already have the flashlight," Konata told me walking forward towards the light.

"Well, stay put next time," I said looking around the kitchen. It felt like a presence was nearby, but I chose to ignore it. _There wasn't anyone else here, but Haku and my friends._ I walked into the living room to ask Miyuki if there was a circuit box. There was always a circuit box that powered the whole house. Suddenly my sensitive ears caught a small sliding noise like the sound of a window opening. I froze. _Was someone trying to break into the house?_ Then a scream peirced my eardrums.

"KAGAMI!" Konata screamed.

"Konata!" I heard Miyuki and Tsukasa get up quickly. I whirled around to see a familiar white-haired man with his arms wrapped around Konata's neck in a chokehold. Tsukasa's eyes widened.

"H-How did he get in?" Miyuki said staring at Ryu wide-eyed. Ryu smirked at me and began to laugh.

"Such weaklings," he taunted. His hold tightened on Konata's neck and she yelled in pain.

"Let her go!" I pleaded. _Where was Haku? I could use a little werewolf help right now!_

"Ka-Kagami..." Konata winced as she choked out the words.

My mind was racing. If I made any unnecessary moves he would probably kill Konata. _What can I do? Haku, where are you?_

_Right here!_ The black wolf suddenly jumped through the open window sinking his teeth into Ryu's shoulder. By now Konata had lost consciousness and fell limply to the floor as Ryu released her. I quickly ran over to Konata to pull her out of the way of the two fighting werewolves. Tsukasa helped me out despite how scared she looked.

"Miyuki call the police!" I yelled at her, but I didn't know how that would stop Ryu.

"Onee-chan is that...?" Tsukasa stared at Haku.

"Tsukasa, go with Miyuki, now," I growled at her urgently. She met my eyes. She was determined not to leave. "Go! I'll be fine!"

"No, onee-chan," she argued. I heard an agonizing yelp as Ryu kicked Haku hard in the chest. The black wolf slumped to the floor.

_Haku!_ Ryu whirled on me and grasped my neck with an iron grip. I grabbed his arm trying to pry him off. He bared his gleaming teeth.

Now I will dispose of you! His grip tightened and gasped for breath. I was beginning to black out. I spied a knife on the counter next to me. With all my strength I grabbed the knife and plunged it into Ryu's side. He dropped me howling in pain. My head smacked against the linoleum and I blacked out.

**Oh noes! I'm having way too much fun with these cliffhangers. Please don't be angry with me. I do have other stories I need to work on and I will update as fast as I can. **


End file.
